bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashida
Ashida (足駄 ashida; Jap Lit Translation, "Water Clogs,") is one of the Elite Shikyotenshi that serves as a personal emmisary and bodyguard, for the Korai princess Senkakusha. Appearance: Ashida's Full Appearance.jpg|Ashida's Uniformed Appearance Ashida's Casual Appearance.jpg|Ashida's Casual Appearance Ashida is a tall, well-developed woman appearin in her mid 20's. Having a well-endowed figure, with hugs and curves in all the right ways for an attractive female, Ashida also possesses a well-toned muscular figure that she takes pride in employing for the servies of her mistress. With long, silver-violet hair that stretches all the way to her heels, Ashida has matching violet eyes, which contrast nicely to her fair skin complexion. With a daunting stature of over 6 feet, it seems to only accent her hourglass figure from which others would might find appealing. Her main attire as the Emmisary for Senkakusha is adorning a kanji blood tattoo on her forehead, right above her Huntress' bands strapped around her eyes. Wearing black, violet strapped, sleeves up to her upper arms that match in texture to her violet-bordered, black combat-blouse, she also wears a pair of black legging boots, allowing her great flexibility and agility for when she needs to preform her maneuvers in combat. Her casual attire, when Senkakusha gives her permission to have extended leave, is that of a simple Western garbed sleevleess shirt and a pair of jeans with boots. She often appears quite normal and innocent at times when utilizing this particular appearance, able to adapt to any culture, but in the Living and the Spiritual Realms, making it easier for her to scout out her territory for hunting. Personality: Ashida is an undoubtedly loyal woman, never one to ever betray her comrades or leave them in a situation intentionally where they'd be in harm or she'd not have faith in their abilities. Often very quiet and stoic in the presence of others when conversation is alight, only speaking when she feels it is most necessary, Ashida is often the voice of reason when none can be found among each other. Even in the midst of open conflict, Ashida can be found to be usually silent and focused, never betraying anything to her target/enemy's satisfaction unnecessarily. However, this does not mean Ashida is a delicate flower. She can be quite violent, sadistic even, when battling those she detests or wish harm for herself and her allies, especially her mistress. She'll often find small insults spewing towards her opponent when she finds herself challenged or excited, or even when she finds them to be a much bigger disappointment than she realized. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Terrifying Spiritual Power: Being one of the Shikyotenshi, Ashida possesses high quantities of incredible Spiritual Power from which could rival or surpass most Daitenshi. Having the effect of a dark, poisonous smog on others, Ashida's Spiritual Pressure can have both psychological effects and physical affects to those of a lower class entity, or even send waves of forced trepidation towards those within her reach. Capable of utilizing her Spirit Energy in highly ornate, destructive employments, Ashida is a skilled practitioner within controlling her mass quantities of her Spirit Power, and has had centuries of experience in projecting it upon her opponents, dispatching them with ease. Death Step Master: Capable of utilizing the Fast-Movement Arts, Ashida is a highly capable veteran within utilizing feats of incredible movement. Able to sprint with speed rivaling most sports vehicles and land dwelling animals with ease, Ashida's natural adeptness within high velocity movement has allowed her to gain precognitive reaction/timing. Almost as if percieving things before they happen, Ashida is capable of matching if not exceeding most movements made by the highest echelon Fast-Movement practitioners, as her senses can match theirs with ease when observing them just once. Zanjutsu Specialist: Though not normally one to wield a sword, Ashida can manifest a Spirit Weapon in the form of a serrated-edged katana, and can use it with deft ability. Pike & Chain Mastery: Utilizing a unique style of weaponry in which Ashida uses a chain with a pair of elongated spikes on either end, capable of using them both in either a whip-like fashion. Able to stand on par with many weapon specailists of varied types, Ashida's unorthodoxical maneuverability with her chosen weapons in a plethora of creative methods has made her a difficult opponent to fight. Kurai Geijutsu Mastery: The Dark Arts that have been passed down, formerly from Demons of the Realms of the Underworld, Ashida has mastered some of the most morbid, dark, and twisted forms of Spellcasting ever to be known, making her both a feared and respected entity among her kin. Followers of the Red Sun have often utilized a variety of her own spells, only learning the basics where she's mastered some of the most difficult, meticulous projections of power, binding, defense and healing known. She was even rumored to have opened a Gate of Hell upon her enemies, misaligning Hell's Will to consume them at will while she aimed its targets, making her both legendary and feared throughout Hell's domain for centuries as the "Hell-Bringer". Master Assassin: Being one of the foremost Huntresses during the day and age when Shikyotenshi were utilized for their talents openly by Demons against each other, Ashida has mastered the arts of subtlety, subterfurge, and stealth. Able to blend in with crowds with an uncanny ability to seal off her presence from sensation and sight utterly, Ashida has been known to be a wraith among her kind. Capable of incredible feats of uncanny ability and skill, Ashida is known far and wide as the Black Wraith, for her ability to be nearly silent when murdering countless entities without as much as their own screams filling the halls. Master Acrobat/High Agility: Ashida has an incredible amount of skill utilizing her vast talents within acrobatic stunts and feats while in combat. This has made her near untouchable by most entities, as her body's reaction/timing is near instaneous, comprised mostly by pure instinct and forethought of the most stunning cognitive training anyone can control. This combined with her incredible speed and power, has made her a very dangerous opponent for those who aren't physically adept. Multilingual: Due to her contact with many entities within the realms of Hell, as well as during her time spent in other Spiritual Realms as well as the World of the Living, Ashida has studied and mastered nearly a dozen languages, capable of speaking them all fluently. High Perception/High Intelligence: Ashida is a very perceptive entity, as her lengthy life has allowed her to study and interact with a number of scenarios and situations where its made it easier to analyze new opponents and their own freshly created techniques and abilities with ease. This also allows her to percieve the motives behind those skilled with their tongue and their body language, making her an exceptional interrogator or sifter for information when out and about. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Pikes of Penance: A specialized pair of bladed spikes, Ashida can utilize these nigh indestructible pair of chains, rings, and protruding blades for a variety of ways, as well as employ them for some of her spells. Able to send Sealing and High-grade Barriers to the points where she fixates her weapons, Ashida values this weapon above any other that is gifted or within her possession. Spirit Steed: Often in need of airborne travel when needing to cover much distance, Ashida has one of the rarest of beasts tamed under her command and what would be named by those of the Living: the Pegasus. This Spirit Stallion of pure silver-white with a pair of mighty wings has incredible speed and versatility in either the air or on the ground. It also possesses several battle-attributes of its own, but is rarely used by Ashida for that purpose, as she values him too much to use wastefully. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Ashida's appearance is based off of the Hit Anime series, Fate Stay Night, as Rider. Quote(s):